


Try, Try Again

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the perfect moment isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something my muse cooked up for the First Interim Competition at [](http://rwhg-ldws.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rwhg_ldws**](http://rwhg-ldws.dreamwidth.org/). I hope you enjoy:)

**Title:** Try, Try Again  
 **Summary:** Finding the perfect moment isn't easy.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Featured Pairing:** Ron/Hermione  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Prompt:** _If at first you don't succeed..._  
 **Author's Note:** Just a little something my muse cooked up for the First Interim Competition at [](http://rwhg-ldws.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rwhg_ldws**](http://rwhg-ldws.dreamwidth.org/). I hope you enjoy:)

Try, Try Again

  
It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining brightly and Ron was sitting on a blanket with Hermione in his arms.

Everything was perfect.

He reached into his pocket, grasped the small box inside, and—

"Hey, guys!" Hermione called out cheerfully as Harry and Ginny appeared along the path. "Come join us!"

The moment shattered, Ron left the box in his pocket and tried not to glare at his best mate. He would just have to wait.

*****

"Dinner was wonderful, Ron," Hermione said with a smile. "I never knew that you could cook."

Ron blushed and replied, "Well, Mum did help, a little."

"Well, it was a lovely surprise, thank you."

"You're welcome," Ron beamed as he reached into his pocket.

"Ron!" Percy's panicked voice called out from the Floo. "I need your help! One of George's experiments turned him into a canary! He's flying around and I don't how to counteract the effects!"

With an apologetic look at Hermione, Ron sighed, "I'll be right there."

*****

Sunday dinner at the Burrow was a crazy affair. As everyone gathered around the table, Ron stood up and called over the din, "Can I have everyone's attention for a minute?"

The room fell silent as Ron turned to Hermione and dropped down to one knee. He pulled out the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried as she threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. "I thought you'd never ask!"


End file.
